¿Qué hay detrás de las nubes?
by Ledayy
Summary: Kenny lo vio sonriente y dijo-¿Qué hay detrás de esas nubes Kyle? mi primer fic de South park Style, mencion de Bunny, Dip, Creek y Clyen  clydexToken


**Hola que tal...**

**Soy nueva por aquí South Park.**

**Todo mi verano me la he pasado leyendo historia como Staker Boy, La feria de la vanidades y me han servido de inspiracion para escribir algo sobre estos chicos del pueblito montañes, espero que les guste**

**South Park no es mío**

**son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**y si hay faltas ortografias perdonenme T.T**

* * *

><p>¿Qué hay detrás de las nubes?<p>

Miraba el cielo de manera triste, no había ni un solo rayo de sol, maldito sea el invierno.

El judío caminaba por su pequeño pueblo llamado South Park, era cierto que había pasado gran parte de su vida en ese invierno larguísimo que siempre había en el pueblo de Colorado, pero ahora lo que más deseaba era ver un pequeño rayo de sol asomándose en las nubes, un rayo que le indicaría que tenía una pequeña esperanza.

Pero no había ninguno, eso deprimía mucho más al pelirrojo que continuaba su tortuosa marcha rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo, nada convencido de lo que planeaba hacer. Frente a él se detuvo otro de sus amigos de la infancia. Kenneth McCormick. Nadie lograba comprender como el chico más pervertido de todo South Park había terminado con alguien como Leopold "Butters" Stoch. De eso hacía ya aproximadamente 5 años, ya tenían 18 y pronto tendrían que ir a la universidad. Cosa que obviamente Kenny no podría hacer.

-hola Kyle, ¿A dónde vas tan triste?

El chico de cabellos cobrizos no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando triste el suelo

-oh… entiendo, tiene que ver con Stan

Con solo oír su nombre las mejillas de Kyle se volvieron de color rojizo, la verdad era que sí, todo era culpa de su súper mejor amigo Stanley Mash. Todo había empezado a salir mal en el instante en que Kyle se dio cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorado de su amigo. Ahora caminaba rumbo a su casa con la esperanza de ser correspondido, pero la valentía inicial que tenía al salir de su casa a pesar de los gritos de Sheila que le ordenaban regresar a su cuarto se había esfumado completamente. Y ahora frente a Kenny ya no recordaba que lo había hecho salir de esa manera de su casa, como si su vida dependiera de que le dijera a Stan en ese preciso instante. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-kenny… ya no se qué hacer…- dijo el judío conteniendo las lágrimas

El chico más pobre de South Park lo veía preocupado, de verdad le estaba afectando los sentimientos que tenía encerrados en el pecho. Tal vez no era su mejor amigo pero tenía que hacer algo por él. Kyle se había cubierto la cara con los guantes verdes, controlando un poco las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos esmeraldas. Entonces sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con las dos lagunas que eran los ojos de McCormick.

Kenny lo vio sonriente y dijo

-¿Qué hay detrás de esas nubes Kyle?

El chico lo miró confundido, no entendía que tenía que ver el clima

-respóndeme kyle

-no entiendo Kenny

-es muy sencilla la pregunta, pensé que el mejor chico de la clase podría contestarla en tres segundos

-es que no comprendo que quieres que te conteste ¿el sol?

-correcto, ¿y cómo sabes que es el sol?

-el sol siempre está ahí, aunque lo tapen las nubes

-exacto kyle

Al ver la mirada de confusión de su amigo Kenny decidió ser más directo

-kyle… no porque no se manifieste no significa que no esté ahí

El cerebro de kyle hizo click, no porque no pueda ver el amor de Stan hacia el significaba que no estuviera ahí. Tal vez, estaba escondido detrás de las nubes que eran las opiniones de los demás y las propias dudas que le pelinegro tuviera sobre los sentimientos de su amigo. La sonrisa y la valentía le volvieron de golpe. Entonces el celular de Kenny sonó

-Butters me espera, suerte Kyle

El chico de los ojos verdes empezó a caminar más deprisa hacia casa de Stan. Por el camino vio a varios de sus otros amigos.

Damien estaba muy contento con Pip sentados ambos en uno de los árboles del parque. Nunca entendería que le vio ese chico británico al anticristo. Luego vio a Craig y Tweek muy cariñosos en una de las bancas cercanas, el pelinegro le susurraba cosas al rubio que lo hacían sonrojarse de golpe y aumentar en extremo su tic nervioso. Finalmente vio a Clyde y a Token ir de la mano rumbo al cine del pueblo. De seguro irían a ver una de esas películas llenas de cursilerías. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver una de esas junto a Stan.

Aumentó aun más el paso, llegando a la casa de su mejor amigo muy agitado. Se acercó a la puerta, estaba por tocarla cuando esta se abrió y vio a están arreglándose desesperadamente para salir. Se detuvo en seco al ver al judío en la entrada.

-kyle… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A dónde vas Stan?

-a tu casa

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un color muy rojo

-tengo que decirte algo- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-dilo tu primero Stan

-no Kyle, dilo tu

-los dos al mismo tiempo ¿te parece?

-está bien… 1… 2… 3…

-¡me gustas!- gritaron los dos al unísono

Kyle apenas estaba asimilando lo que había dicho y escuchado cuando Stan se le arrojo encima y empezó a besar sus labios con una enorme rudeza y a la vez con tanta calidez.

Ya han pasado 6 años de ese día y aun no puedo creer que sean 6 años de estar al lado de Stan. Me terminaba de arreglar para ir una boda, sí, exactamente, ¿Quién pensaría que el más pervertido de todo South Park sería el primero en dar el gran paso?, Butters debe de estar muy feliz y nervioso. Más de 10 años con Kenny deben de ser suficientes para dar un paso tan grande. La puerta se abrió, era Stan, listo para la boda

-¿estás listo Kyle?

-claro- dije poniéndome de pie

Stan se asomó por la ventana viendo las nubes grises

-qué lástima que haya nubes el día de la boda de Kenny, debería de hacer un brillante sol

-sí lo hay Stan- dijo convencido- el hecho de que no se manifieste no significa que no esté ahí…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que tal quedó?<strong>

**me inspire en este en unos 10 minutos que no tenía nada que hacer en mi escuela y me puse a imaginar**

**pronto escribire algo más, con todas las parejas que me pueda imaginar**

**dudas, comentario, dejen Reviews **


End file.
